


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by Anna_Lee_G



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, POV Laura Hollis, Protective Carmilla Karnstein, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Lee_G/pseuds/Anna_Lee_G
Summary: After the battle with the Dean, Carmilla reassures Laura that everything will be alright, and they fall asleep in each other's arms.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> After rewatching season 1, I really wanted to write something that shows Hollstein in the early stages of their honeymoon phase, which is something that is kind of left in the gap between the first two seasons. Also this is my first official Carmilla fic, so if you have any constructive criticism or advice feel free to leave me a comment! :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

I took a deep breath as I flipped the page, letting all of Charles Dickens’ profound words sink in. I have forgotten the comfort and peacefulness normalcy brings, especially when you know your friends and loved ones are finally safe from the mysterious dangers of Silas university. It’s all been maddening, that’s for certain, and absolutely beyond anything I could have ever imagined. In retrospect, even the paranoid attitude of my helicopter Dad could have never predicted what I just went up against. I contemplated turning the page once more and beginning another chapter, but decided against it when I noticed Carmilla causally sitting by the windowsill, gazing up at the sky. 

“Are the stars helping to put things in perspective?” I asked. She was leaning her whole body on the window, causally slumping on the ledge. The soft yellow lighting illuminated her features, making me even more inclined to walk over and take her face into my hands. 

“Just reminding me that we’re never as big or powerful in comparison,” she answered, her eyes trailing over to me. “But on second thought, I think I’d rather stare at you instead, sweetheart.” 

I turned away, pretending her words didn’t make my heartbeat flutter. “How are you feeling though, honestly?” 

Carmilla sighed, standing up from the window’s edge. “Rather secure, now that mother and her Godly light won’t be feeding off of innocent virgins for the time being.” 

“Hey, it’s definitely one heck of an accomplishment,” I said, letting myself meet her gaze once again. “I’m glad we’re all safe and sound though, above everything else.” 

“Me too creampuff. Do you miss Betty at all, though?” 

Betty had decided to transfer to Princeton for the rest of the semester, as she would be far away from the traumatic memories of Silas, her kidnapping and temporary recklessness. I don’t blame her in the slightest, as I would probably do the same in her position. Hell, I’ve even considered it in my position. 

“Not very much, I know she’s a lot happier when she’s far away from this madness,” I exclaimed. “Plus, I think I like my new roommate much, much better.”

Carmilla smirked. “Oh yeah?” 

She walked over to my bed and lightly kissed my forehead, plopping herself down next to me. “I think I might like mine, too.” 

I shifted even closer, resting my head on her shoulder. We sat in comfortable silence for a while, Carmilla periodically intertwining our fingers and rubbing my thigh. I let relaxation fully take over, and felt myself melt even further into her arms. I was nearly fast asleep when she lightly nudged me with her elbow. 

“What do you say we start heading to bed, huh sweetheart?” 

I slowly sat up, blinking wildly to keep my eyes open. “That sounds like a good idea.” 

Carmilla extracted herself from my grip and started to get up off my bed. “Goodnight then-”

“Wait Carm, wait.” 

She turned around. “Can you please stay here, I-I just-t, don’t know if I can stay asleep if I’m alone.” 

Her face softened, and she began pulling the covers from beneath my pillow. “Of course I can.”

I climbed underneath the duvet, with Carmilla following suit. She immediately pulled me into her arms, guiding my head to her chest. I let out an involuntary sigh of relief when her fingertips started running through my hair, making me immediately return to my blissed-out state. As a replacement for the words unspoken, she lightly kissed the top of my head and let her lips rest there for a few extra moments, which sent little bolts of electricity trickling down my spine. I could not help but wonder what it must be like to hold someone who’s living; how my throbbing pulse feels against her smooth, silent chest. To me, her body will always provide the most warmth and comfort - heartbeat or not. 

I felt Carmilla move her arms pull me into an even tighter embrace. I wanted to comment on our sudden closeness, but she spoke before I could even open my mouth. 

“Do you ever wonder if it was enough?” 

I knew exactly what she was referring to - the battle that ended the virgin-eating ritual and her mother’s life. I took a moment to process her question, as the memory of the event is still monumentally intense. 

“I think so. You did it Carm, she’s completely gone.” 

“Yes, but the light isn’t,” she said. “The thing’s a God, Laura, its powers are unmeasurable.” 

“Okay, but we haven’t noticed anything strange yet. It would probably have risen from it’s hole and destroyed us all by now if it wanted to. You really did it Carm, you really saved us.” I exclaimed, looking straight into her eyes. The ground began to shake in another aftershock, causing both of us to tighten our hold. 

“Look princess, you know I don’t like that whole heroic vampire narrative,” she said softly.

“I know, I know, but you found the sword and fought your mother, despite the immediate and obvious dangers. You really are the hero here.” 

Carmilla sighed and kissed my head again. “Well-”

“How did it feel to see Eve again?” The shaking stopped abruptly, and the room became dead silent. We hadn’t talked about Eve at all since Carmilla’s return, and I knew it was a sensitive subject. I wanted to take back my words as soon as I had said them. 

“It was, well, rather bittersweet. Seeing your first love again for the first time in a millennia is incredible, but knowing that you will never truly get to be with her again hurts more than anything. We’re in different worlds now though, and I need to continue living in the one I have found. I’m forever grateful for the memories I had made with her, but now that the centuries of cult mentality driven torture are over, it’s time for me to follow a different path.” 

I reached up to cup her cheek. “I’m so sorry Carm. That must have been awful.” 

“Hey, at least I still get to cuddle up with this cute little detective,” she said, wrapping her arms around my waist. 

“I’m so glad you’re still here, you have no idea,” I whispered against her collarbone. 

“You know, if we’re going to play the whole ‘Who Was More Heroic’ game, we should be talking about you, too. You’re the one who started all of this; you did the research, you assembled the team, and you were the one who finished off my mother at the end, if we’re going for technical accuracies. Those girls would be dead if it weren’t for you.” 

I felt my cheeks getting warm and my heartbeat quicken. Carmilla has that effect on me - always making me ridiculously bashful, especially when she’s being complimentary. I’ve never felt this way with anyone before, and given my focus on school and my father’s complete disregard for privacy, I guess I’ve never really had the chance. 

Carmilla lifted my chin from her collar, forcing my gaze to meet with hers. I closed my eyes, anticipating what she was about to do next. It felt like she took hours to finally brush her lips against mine, but when she did, I was completing intoxicated. We kissed softly, but there was still a desperate need for each other, as hands ran through hair and began trailing down our torsos. But as soon as things began to get heated, we pulled apart, knowing exactly what would happen if we got too carried away. Carmilla tucked a stray hair behind my ear and ran her thumb down my cheek, examining my face like it was the first time she had ever seen it. 

“You saved me, Laura. What you’ve done for me these past few months is far beyond anything I could have ever have done for you. You have given me a reason to continue living, or continue living while dead, which is something I could never ever repay you for.” 

I kissed her again, this time with even more eagerness, trying to convey the message I have always wanted to tell her. “I-”

“Yeah?” She said

“I… really, really like you Carmilla Karnstein. I really do.” 

She kissed me this time, with just as much meaning as the one we shared beforehand. “I like you too, Hollis. I really, really do.” 

We returned to our original position, with Carmilla flat on her back and my upper body snuggled up by her chest. I knew that the words I truly wanted to say didn’t come, but I recognized that tonight just wasn’t the right time. I would say them to her eventually, but right now, our intimate moments are enough to satisfy my longing for romance. We shared one last kiss before I dosed off, dreaming of lavish masquerade balls and two guests dancing the night away in each other’s arms.


End file.
